


Fanart: Bare-chested kissing

by Arthamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sibling Incest, Uncharted Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthamuel/pseuds/Arthamuel
Summary: Nate and Sam kissing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekocrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/gifts).



> Christmas Present for Nekocrouton. Ily ~<3


End file.
